La Légende des Éléments
by Samuraiifraid
Summary: L'histoire d'un adolescent sans histoire propulsé dans une odysée remplie d'humour, de clins d'oeils et d'action... Aucun des films ni des jeux auxquels je fais allusion ou dans lesquels se déroulent l'histoire ne m'appartiennent... Seuls le héros, ses amis et le scénario.
1. Chapter 1

La légende des éléments

Prélude

C'était un lundi soir, en 1998. A 15h et quelques poussières si ma mémoire est bonne. La cité est calme à cette heure-ci. Soudain, un cri déchirant brisa la quiétude de la ville, suivi d'un autre cri, plus aigu. Le premier cri d'un enfant qui vient de naître, qui venait d'une modeste habitation. La mère reprit son souffle et dit:

-Il s'appellera Pierre. Il me semble déjà aussi résistant et fort que le roc.

Depuis les Cieux, deux déesses se penchèrent sur le bébé. L'une d'elle, aux longs cheveux verts, dit: -Il est promis à un grand avenir. Je peut le sentir.

La deuxième, avec des cheveux blonds très longs attachés en queue de cheval, dit, d'un ton admiratif:

-En effet, je peut sentir une grande puissance qui émane de lui. Je pense sincèrement qu'il vivra une vie heureuse, et surtout qu'il ne connaîtra pas son père.

Malheureusement, elle ne peut pas connaître l'avenir...

L'enfant et sa mère vécurent 14 ans sans aucun souci, jusqu'à ce jour maudit...

«Allez, Marty! Monte dans la DeLorean! On va dans le futur!»

14 YEARS LATER

BIP! BIP! BIP! CLACK!

L'adolescent se leva et regarda l'heure. 7h. Il s'étira, s'habilla et se leva.

-Dépêche-toi, Pierre!

-Oui, Maman!

Il avala son petit-déjeuner en mode «express» puis sortit son chien, Fripouille. Lorsqu'il rentra, il était 7h40. L'heure d'aller au lycée.

-_Ouais.._. , pensa Pierre.

Il repartit vers le lycée pour un trajet à pied de 20 minutes. Il avait l'habitude durant le trajet de réfléchir à des inventions ou des histoires qu'il pourrait coucher sur le papier ou plutôt sur son ordinateur.

Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée du lycée et regarda l'heure à sa montre. 7H56.

-_Tiens, je suis plus rapide que d'habitude_, pensa l'adolescent.

Il monta les escaliers. 1er étage. 2ème étage. 3ème étage. Enfin.

Il arriva juste à l'heure à la salle de cours, alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

-«Y avait rien à faire aujourd'hui?» demanda Pierre.

-« Non, heureusement pour toi.» répondit son ami, Alexandre de son prénom.

-«Ouf...»

Le cours de Français commença, long, très long. Pierre sortit sa Nintendo 3DS bleu lagon et lança Kid Icarus: Uprising. Il commença à jouer. Il avait atteint la moitié du niveau quand soudain Alexandre pointa la fenêtre d'une main tremblante et dit, d'une voix toute aussi tremblante: «Reg-regarde le ci-ciel...»

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1: Un monde de néant

Par la fenêtre, Pierre resta scotché à ce spectacle très étrange. Le ciel se vidait de sa lumière, mais les ténèbres aussi disparaissaient. Les arbres mouraient, l'eau disparaissait, la chaleur et le froid évaporés, et tout appareil électrique s'éteignait. Il regarda sa 3DS d'un air surpris, ainsi que tous les autres adolescents qui, eux, regardaient leurs téléphones portables et leur montres. Ils commencèrent à paniquer. Tous, sauf un petit groupe de 8 élèves composé de quatre garçons et autant de filles: notre héros Pierre, Alexandre, Sylvain et le plus jeune Louis, Émilie, Juliette, Marie et Camille. Chacun essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer dans ce brouhaha et de trouver les causes de ces phénomènes.

-Tu en penses quoi, Louis? demanda Émilie.

-Je n'ai trouvé aucune explication scientifique valable, répondit l'intéressé, mais c'est comme si... les éléments de base de la nature avaient disparus.

Cette hypothèse fit réfléchir tout le petit groupe, et tout le monde dut avouer que c'était l'explication la plus plausible.

Une lumière bleue illumina soudain la salle de cours, éblouissant toutes les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? hurla Marie.

-C'est... c'est... UN MÉTÉORITE! AUX ABRIS! cria Sylvain, apeuré.

-C'est inutile, dit calmement Pierre. Où que nous sommes, l'explosion sera assez forte pour nous tuer.

-Mais alors, que peut-on... commença Juliette.

BOUM!

L'onde de choc mit tout le monde à terre, et la seule chose dont se souvint Pierre fut une substance bleue qui se répandait dans le Lycée.

-_Où... où suis-je? _pensa Pierre en se réveillant.

Il était sur une île, apparemment en plein ciel. Il était dans un temple en marbre richement décoré de statuettes d'une déesse qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il se leva et explora le temple. Il découvrit par exemple une source d'eau chaude mais n'osa pas aller dedans. Il trouva ensuite ensuite un couloir flanqué de trois portes, apparemment des chambres. Il les visita toutes les trois. L'une semblait appartenir à une femme au vu des robes et des parfums, les deux autres appartenaient très certainement à des jeunes hommes. Une chose étrange est que l'une est exactement l'inverse de l'autre: l'une est noire, l'autre est blanche. Il ne put s'attarder sur sa visite car il entendit deux voix vraisemblablement féminines. Il se dirigea vers la source de ces voix et vit de dos deux silhouettes féminines vaguement familières. Elles parurent sentir sa présence car elles se retournèrent et Pierre les reconnut instantanément.

-Déesses Palutena et Viridi?

-Bienvenue à toi, futur héros des éléments, dit la dénommée Palutena.

-Futur... QUOI?

-Je vais te révéler ta destinée... Les 8 éléments du mondes ont été volés: Terre, Feu, Eau, Air, Foudre, Glace, Ténèbres et Lumière. Nous sommes les deux dernières déesses qui n'ont pas encore été capturées par l'alliance du Néant.

-L'alliance du Néant? Composée de qui?

-Nous ne possédons pas encore cette information.

-Mais... Je ne pourrais pas vaincre une alliance TOUT SEUL!

-Tes 7 petits camarades ainsi que 4 héros t'accompagneront, dit l'autre Déesse, Viridi.

-Quels héros?

-Les héros des 4 dimensions dans lesquelles tu te rendras: un royaume céleste, un autre royaume médiéval, un troisième royaume peuplé de champignons et une planète d'une autre galaxie.

-En gros, Skyw..., commença Pierre.

-CHUT!, cria Viridi. Ne spoile pas le scénario!

-Il faudrait peut-être que je te fasses rejoindre tes camarades... Oh! J'allais oublier!

Palutena ouvrit sa main, et fit apparaître une boule de lumière, qui se sépara en deux et se métamorphosa en une épée et un bouclier.

-Voici le bouclier Légendaire et l'épée Légendaire. La légende raconte que cette lame est conçue pour absorber la puissance des Éléments. Maintenant, va rejoindre tes amis. Ils se trouve devant le Temple de la Nature. Le Héros de cette dimension vous attends.

Pierre acquiesça et courut vers la sortie. En arrivant devant le Temple, il remarqua un groupe de 8 personnes: ses 7 camarades et 1 personne qui lui semblait vaguement familière. Il avait encore du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Il s'approcha et le Héros se retourna vers lui. Il le reconnut instantanément.

-PIT?

LA SUITE DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE...


End file.
